Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/Other
1924–1928 3297315165_2f97d7dfd4.jpg Image47.jpg 002395fc-29c0-4620-89ce-ad977fb97e1e.jpg|''He Who Gets Slapped'' (1924) 500846e4-c898-48b2-b6e5-5c366f708c04.jpg|''The Monster'' (1925) a9ff4c95-bd54-467c-bff3-93853d72c78a.jpg|''Confessions of a Queen'' (1925) 8491bc79-9f10-466a-b66d-67edfe03ebbf.jpg|''The Circle'' (1925) BRIEF_GLIMPSE__1___MGM_0001.jpg|''The Unholy Three'' (1925) 2c0a495f-412b-43e7-a422-213a4e3235d4.jpg|''Ben-Hur: A Tale of the Christ'' (1925) original print d549f848-0fc3-4c36-95c2-b46ce4f159fd.jpg|''Battling Butler'' (1926) mr-wu-mgm-logo.jpg|''Mr. Wu'' (1927) Mgm_logo_(1927).png|''London After Midnight'' (1927) 1928–1956 1928–1953 MGM 1934 a.jpg MGMJackie19291956.PNG MGM 1928.jpg|Print logo Thatsentertainment1.jpg MGM 50th Anniversary thats entertainment 1974 wm.jpg BEN-HUR.png|''Ben-Hur: A Tale of the Christ'' (1925, 1931 reissue) MGM_Logo1.jpg fullsizeoutput_c2f.jpeg MoreJackie.PNG MGM-1924 3.jpg Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1926.PNG|Jackie with copyright notices and information MGM_National_Recovery_Administration.png|With the National Recovery Administration logo at the bottom left. This was used when MGM supported the NRA the following year. JackieWithNra.png pQaIW-YVS0SA1lN87uf4cA12543.jpg|''Parlor, Bedroom and Bath'' (1931) Grand Hotel (1932).jpg|''Grand Hotel'' (1932) Dancing_Lady_(1933).jpg|''Dancing Lady'' (1933) David Copperfield (1935).jpg|''David Copperfield'' (1935) JackieTheGoodEarth1937.PNG|''The Good Earth'' (1937) MGM-1924 2.jpg|Sepia tone version vlcsnap-2018-10-23-22h01m09s112.png|''The Wizard of Oz'' (1939) TheWizardOfOzRareSepiaToned.PNG|Rare sepia toned of The Wizard of Oz (1939) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1926.jpg|Rare Color Version, from Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1941) brawl_remix_30_mgm_jackie_the_lion_with_1980s_colorizations-58469.jpg|Another rare colorized version MGM20Lions-6 - Copy.jpg|Seen on various MGM films that were colorized MGM20Lions-6.jpg|This logo was used for March of the Wooden Soldiers. Mgm-colorized.jpg|From the rare colorized version of David Copperfield (1935) Mgm1949.jpg|MGM celebrates it's Silver Anniversary. This special logo was used for Adam's Rib and In the Good Old Summertime. Metro Goldwyn Mayer Lady in the Lake.png|''Lady in the Lake'' (1947) Force of Evil (1948).jpg|''Force of Evil'' (1948) Tension (1949).jpg|''Tension'' (1949) Invitation (1952).jpg|''Invitation'' (1952) Lone Star (1952).jpg|''Lone Star'' (1952) Jeopardy (1953).jpg|''Jeopardy'' (1953) Jackie1976.PNG|''That's Entertainment II'' (1976) MGM UA Jackie Filmstrips.png|The Jackie the Lion video clips were added to the film strips as effects on the 1993 MGM/UA Home Video logo where they only roar once with Tanner's roaring voice effects. 1953–1956 bfuyA7UzxDppSKRvEOCxvw29782.jpg|1953 version; this was used in tandem with the Tanner logo but used in black & white films. MGM_1953_Pete_Smith_t670.jpg|Pete Smith Specialties Shorts (1953) logo59.jpg|''Executive Suite'' (1954) d164417-4046.jpg|Seagulls Over Sorrento (1954) c1bdf357-5ee1-4c89-bc41-f287caf50bd2.jpg|''Blackboard Jungle'' (1955) 54e6af9c-90f9-4ce6-92e4-474be8be97ae.jpg|''Trial'' (1955) 1928? Rare MGM Logo.png|Name of lion unknown, currently assumed to be lost b41fb3a01c2ae0dc852e5e767637438c.jpg|The Heart of General Robert E. Lee (1928) 1928–1932 Mgm1928-color.jpg Telly.png 5544f70a-7b56-4ce8-9980-13f45c6df881.jpg|''The Viking'' (1928) TellyTheMysteriousIsland1929.PNG|''The Mysterious Island'' (1929) Another_Telly.png|Gus Edwards' Kiddie Revue (1930) MGM_1931_CRAZY_HOUSE_t500x375.jpg|Crazy House (1930) MGM Lions-2.jpg|Devil's Cabaret (1930) B0sIBTqDznw1zLljm6J3GQ15607.jpg|Over the Counter (1932) 1932–1935 PvVwpetERXo7z-J48dhnLQ103594.jpg File:Mgm happyharmonies.jpg CoffeeTale of The Viena Woods.PNG Even Another George.PNG File:B&W_Coffee.png|This variant was used on black and white versions of films. CoffeeTCN.PNG|Rare blue background variant, possibly due to film deterioration. Even More George.PNG|A variant with an blue frame. af2fc1b4-21e0-422e-8ea1-c79691325254.jpg|Wild People (1932) File:Coffee1933.jpg|The Menu (1933) 60c90a2b-d0e0-4f11-8ac3-1dd854a55b92.jpg|Fine Feathers (1933) cbffa034ec91ab87798b7581468b3975.png|Nertsery Rhymes (1933) 1934–1956 1934–1953 MGMLogo.jpg|A "Tanner" live-action movie films from 1934-1952. This logo in the late 1930s and early 1940s was used for one-shot films, Barney Bear, and Tom and Jerry cartoons. (1939-1942) fullsizeoutput_daa.jpeg Bandicam 2014-10-14 08-57-32-838.jpg|Mid-1930's MGM Logo 2a28ab04-b017-4735-9b99-06a7d2c08013.jpg|Star Night at the Cocoanut Grove (1934) Untitled 46.png|Wonder City Of The West (1935) TannerMarxBrosANightAtTheOpera.PNG|''A Night At The Opera'' (1935, A) MGMLogoMarxBrothersANightAtTheOpera1.jpg|''A Night At The Opera'' (1935, B) MGMLogoMarxBrothersANightAtTheOpera2.jpg|''A Night At The Opera'' (1935, C) MGMLogoMarxBrothersANightAtTheOpera3.jpg|''A Night At The Opera'' (1935, D) MGM Logo (Alias St. Nick).jpg|''Alias St. Nick'' (1935) MGM Logo (Run Sheep Run).jpg|''Run, Sheep, Run'' (1935) ToSpringCartoon.PNG|''To Spring'' (1936) TheEarlyBirdAndTheWormCartoon.PNG|''The Early Bird And The Worm'' (1936) TheOldMildPondCartoon.PNG|''The Old Mild Pond'' (1936) MGM Logo (Two Little Pups).jpg|''Two Little Pups'' (1936) MGM Logo (Little Cheeser).jpg|''Little Cheeser'' (1936) MGM Logo (Boskos Easter Eggs).jpg|''Bosko's Easter Eggs'' (1937) MGM Logo (The Wayward Pups).jpg|''The Wayward Pups'' (1937) TannerPipeDreams.PNG|''Pipe Dreams'' (1938) MGMCartoonTheMadMaestro.PNG|The Mad Maestro (1939) MGM Logo (Puss Gets the Boot).jpg|''Puss Gets the Boot'' (1940) MGM Logo (The Night Before Christmas).jpg|''The Night Before Christmas'' (1941) Lassie Come Home (1943).jpg|''Lassie Come Home'' (1943) vlcsnap-2013-07-06-07h13m52s36.png|''National Velvet'' (1944) Courage of Lassie (1946).jpg|''Courage of Lassie'' (1946) 3 Godfathers (1948).png|''3 Godfathers'' (1948) The Pirate (1948).jpg|''The Pirate'' (1948) The Three Musketeers (1948).jpg|''The Three Musketeers'' (1948) Summer Stock (1950).jpg|''Summer Stock'' (1950) Kim (1950).jpg|''Kim'' (1950) MGM 'Duchess of Idaho' Opening.jpg|Duchess of Idaho (1950) MGMQuoVadis.jpg|''Quo Vadis'' (1951) MGMPlymouthAdventure.jpg|''Plymouth Adventure'' (1952) vlcsnap-2013-01-23-07h08m48s91.png|''Singin' in The Rain'' (1952) Scaramouche (1952).jpg|''Scaramouche'' (1952) Ivanhoe (1952).jpg|''Ivanhoe'' (1952) Million Dollar Mermaid (1952).jpg|''Million Dollar Mermaid'' (1952) 1953–1956 CinemascopeTanner.png Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1953 b.jpg jqQA-l_4vrFROoHXxMmRaA30244.jpg|Silver version Ride,_Vaquero!_(1953).jpg|''Ride, Vaquero!'' (1953) Torch_Song_(1953).jpg|''Torch Song'' (1953) MGM_'Mogambo'_Opening.jpg|''Mogambo'' (1953) e84f5885-6d5a-48e7-b523-742e80e647d3.jpg|''Take the High Ground!'' (1953) All_the_Brothers_Were_Valiant_(1953).jpg|''All the Brothers Were Valiant'' (1953) Kiss_Me_Kate_(1953).jpg|''Kiss Me Kate'' (1953) MGM_'Escape_from_Fort_Bravo'_Opening.jpg|''Escape from Fort Bravo'' (1953) fhmhm.jpg|''Knights of the Round Table'' (1953) logo189.jpg|The Long, Long Trailer (1954) GW177H135.png|Variation with copyright disclaimer from Strauss Fantasy (1954) c28622f0-4555-4758-bede-22cd3e32677f.jpg|MGM Jubilee Overture (1954) Betrayed_(1954).jpg|''Betrayed'' (1954) Brigadoon_(1954).jpg|''Brigadoon'' (1954) Fullsizeoutput_da9.jpg|''The Last Time I Saw Paris'' (1954, Fullscreen) logo1954.jpg|''The Last Time I Saw Paris'' (1954, Widescreen) dimh-sd-01.jpg|''Deep in My Heart'' (1954) bdabr-js-01.jpg|''Bad Day at Black Rock'' (1955) hit-the-deck-mgm-logo.jpg|''Hit the Deck'' (1955) 4dbffcefb8349e03fd5205a58f1ad818.png|Poet and Peasant Overture (1955) TheCowbebTanner.PNG|''The Cobweb'' (1955) lmolm-cv-01.jpg|''Love Me or Leave Me'' (1955) iafw-sd-01.jpg|''It’s Always Fair Weather'' (1955) k-vm-01.jpg|''Kismet'' (1955) ForbiddenPlanet1956Tanner.PNG|''Forbidden Planet'' (1956) vlcsnap-2018-04-30-15h01m46s145.png|''Invitation to the Dance'' (1956) 1956–1958 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer_Logo.jpg mgm1956_bw.JPG|Black and White variation GW208H156.jpg Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1956 a.jpg|CinemaScope variation mgm1956_ws2.jpg|CinemaScope version A MGM_1955.jpg|Alternate unused logo filmed in 70mm, circa 1955. The frame has faded, thus the pink hue. b9af4897-f2b8-4819-8436-330247d4cfe4.jpg|The Wedding in Monaco (1956) sutlm-rw-01.jpg|''Somebody Up There Likes Me'' (1956) 0170d87d-1c13-4c42-8993-7331b160f467.jpg|''The Fastest Gun Alive'' (1956) GeorgeHighSociety.PNG|''High Society'' (1956) lfl-vm-03.jpg|''Lust for Life'' (1956) Edge_of_the_City_(1957).jpg|''Edge of the City'' (1957) The_Wings_of_Eagles_(1957).jpg|''The Wings of Eagles'' (1957) ss-rm-01.jpg|''Silk Stockings'' (1957) GW348H254.jpg|''Strange Brew'' (1983) 1957–present 1957–1986 vlcsnap-2013-03-24-12h25m08s162.png vlcsnap-2012-10-31-14h44m29s69.png vlcsnap-2013-08-15-15h58m32s19.png Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1957 b.jpg|Black and White rendition of the 1957 logo 250px-Tom_and_jerry_mgm_parody.jpg|Parody found in Tom and Jerry in 1963 until 1967. GW371H272.jpg|Parody found in the Tom and Jerry cartoon, Switchin' Kitten (1961) ohCa8TrP_e2C2-Jxn7ru8g77025.png|''Jailhouse'' (1957, Colorized) Until They Sail (1957).jpg|''Until They Sail'' (1957) Gigi-mgm-logo.jpg|''Gigi'' (1958) Cat-on-a-hot-tin-roof-mgm-logo.jpg|''Cat on a Hot Tin Roof'' (1958) vlcsnap-2012-12-02-12h26m29s215.png|''Some Came Running'' (1958) Party Girl (1958).jpg|''Party Girl'' (1958) The_Gazebo_(1959).PNG|''The Gazebo'' (1959) GW411H226.jpg|''North By Northwest'' (1959) Ask Any Girl (1959).jpg|''Ask Any Girl'' (1959) Ben-hur-mgm-logo.jpg|''Ben-Hur'' (1959) vlcsnap-2012-12-02-12h26m14s68.png|''The Last Voyage'' (1960) the first film to use 2 roars only. Metro Goldwyn Mayer The Time Machine.png|''The Time Machine'' (1960) MGM Logo (Switchin' Kitten).jpg|''Switchin' Kitten'' (Tom and Jerry, 1961) MGM_Logo_(Buddies_Thicker_Than_Water).jpg|''Buddies Thicker Than Water'' (Tom and Jerry, 1962) MGM_Logo_(Carmen_Get_It!).jpg|''Carmen Get It!'' (Tom and Jerry, 1962) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Murder at the Gallop.png|''Murder at the Gallop'' (1963) Advance to the Rear (1964).png|''Advance to the Rear'' (1964) GW288H207.png|''MGM's The Big Parade of Comedy'' (1964, A) GW291H206.png|''MGM's The Big Parade of Comedy'' (1964, B) 36h-gs-01.jpg|''36 Hours'' (1965) Rounders-bk-01.jpg|''The Rounders'' (1965) vlcsnap-2018-04-30-15h07m37s880.png|''The Singing Nun'' (1966) GW331H253.jpg|''The Fearless Vampire Killers'' (1967, A) GW444H170.jpg|''The Fearless Vampire Killers'' (1967, B) vlcsnap-2013-07-17-00h12m17s231.png|''Lionpower from MGM'' (1967) Vlcsnap-2015-03-15-17h07m12s237.png|The Strawberry Statement (1970) OtherVariant.PNG|''House of Dark Shadows'' (1970) Alex-in-Wonderland-images-4d90555c-a60b-45f9-987b-cf93a5cf53f.jpg|From poster for Alex in Wonderland (1970), with Donald Sutherland logans-run-mgm-logo.jpg|''Logan’s Run'' (1976) n-sl-01.jpg|''Network'' (1976) ds-dc-01.jpg|''Demon Seed'' (1977) cs-mr-01.jpg|''Corvette Summer'' (1978) 6df734c1-49ad-4d0d-b8b2-46bf3253e01c.jpg|''Rock & Rule'' (1983, Canada) GW317H238.jpg|''Nothing Lasts Forever'' (1984) TWS.PNG|''Wise Guys'' (1986, A) GW376H237.jpg|''Wise Guys'' (1986, B) MGM/UA Entertainment Co. (1983–1986, July 10, 1987) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1982 MGM UA Entertainment Co..jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-31-14h42m34s190.png Octopussy (1984).png|''Octopussy'' (1983) vlcsnap-2012-12-04-22h45m14s114.png|''A Christmas Story'' (1983) 2c51301fad4e8ee03605a838875db19c.jpg|''Yentl'' (1983) vlcsnap-2013-04-15-00h39m05s211.png|''Reckless'' (1984) ip-sr-01.jpg|''The Ice Pirates'' (1984) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h23m50s57.png|''Cat's Eye'' (1985) 97717fcddcf1beada583720093d0e399.jpg|''9½ Weeks'' (1986) 1966–1968 MGM logo 1966 Mock-up.svg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-00h12m04s97.png|''Lionpower from MGM'' (1967) MGM logo 1966 Mock-up wide.svg|''2001: A Space Odyssey'' (1968) MGM logo 1966 Mock-up 2.svg|''The Subject was Roses'' (1968) 1974 (50th Anniversary) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1974 a 50th Anniversary.jpg|50th Anniversary variation A Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1974 b 50th Anniversary.jpg|50th Anniversary variation B B1294850ebf522ebb985adbbd94dd00f.png|''That's Entertainment!'' (1974) D62d7251-a84b-405e-873f-96da6a1cdd13.jpg|''The Passenger'' (1975) Wind-and-the-lion-mgm-golden-anniversary-logo.jpg|''The Wind and the Lion'' (1975) 1984-1985 (60th Anniversary) fullsizeoutput_c95.jpeg Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1984 60th Anniversary.jpg Diamond Jubilee.PNG MGM-UA_Lamb_Chop.png|''Lamb Chop'' (1984) vlcsnap-2015-03-30-18h40m19s154.png|''Electric Dreams'' (1984) Char_bar_code_hoping.jpg|''Red Dawn'' (1984) Vlcsnap-2015-03-30-07h03m16s89.png|''Just the Way You Are'' (1984) 2010 (1984).png|''2010: The Year We Make Contact'' (1984) ec731686c954a202839f0678e0e8a3d7.jpg|That's Dancing! (1985) 1986–2008 1986–2001 MGM_2000.jpg|1986 variation MGM_1992.jpg mgm1992.JPG|1992 variation MGM 1986.JPG|1995-2001 Mgm2004.jpg MGM_1996.jpg|1996 variation MGM 1998.png|Home Entertainment version used from 1998-2005 Mgm1992bw.jpg|Black and white version vlcsnap-2015-03-19-13h32m20s190.png|This version of the logo was used for MGM/UA Home Video for a time... MGM UA MGM Sparkle of Light flash.gif|...and then the sparkle of light flashes them out. fullsizeoutput_c8c.jpeg MGM1986.jpg|Where the River Runs Black (1986) 8eeab8ae2fd7a5b5b7e1b69b9913209a.png|''Dead of Winter'' (1987) vlcsnap-2013-07-15-15h36m19s162.png|''Willow'' (1988) d28355-16104.jpg|''Road House'' (1989) d5bf8432ba13eaaf377fe9ae39d6bbb8.png|''After Midnight'' (1989) snnTMSXnkEhLRwFi1gFlgQ14851.jpg|''Desperate Hours'' (1990) d28355-8995.jpg|''Delta Force 2: The Colombian Connection'' (1990) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Misery.png|''Misery'' (1990) 498958d208b67837ac701c2c7c216b5d.png|Thelma & Louise (1991) d27c4bb63cac58848923257a9d7ec6b6.png|''The Man in the Moon'' (1991) c5270732729994882827bf65c8f232d8.png|''CrissCross'' (1992) d28355-4140.jpg|Of Mice and Men (1992) ad20efd91ca1f6bcaa6bb94d2069d7a8.png|''Running Scared'' (1986/1993 reissue) d28355-3375.jpg|Son of the Pink Panther (1993) 6b53a704c7e23eeb91e990efb8223aad.png|''Six Degrees of Separation'' (1993) GW391H294.jpg|''Clean Slate'' (1994) vlcsnap-2012-12-31-15h35m55s27.png|''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (US, 1995) GW376H280.jpg|''Fluke'' (1995) d28355-17962.jpg|''Species'' (1995) mgm ci.png|''Cutthroat Island'' (1995) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-19h27m05s115.png|''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' (1996) 277af3592018ab320612767e506c2908.jpg|''Fled'' (1996) d4c73c53fd35929ac96a2f0396c6a4c2.jpg|''Kingpin'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-06-26-23h16m25s1.png|''Fame'' (TV series, 1982, 1996 reissue) vlcsnap-2012-11-28-04h19m13s207.png|''Warriors of Virtue'' (1997) vlcsnap-2012-10-31-14h42m25s76.png|''Mystic Pizza'' (1988, 1997 reissue) e6757e1946f80aa664587b300aff6545.png|''Red Corner'' (1997) vlcsnap-2012-12-04-21h57m09s172.png|''Tomorrow Never Dies'' (1997) GW321H241.png|''The Lionhearts'' (TV series, 1998) d28355-23818.jpg|''Species II'' (1998) e77a98264c56ad495c9cdf4c45d40a43.png|''Dirty Work'' (1998) 9a291bcd49a445b151300b5e70691969.png|''Disturbing Behavior'' (1998) d28355-2980.jpg|''Ronin'' (1998) D28355-19426.jpg|''At First Sight'' (1999) 02585b2df41304ed065e07ea197725b9.png|''The Mod Squad'' (1999) 3beaa8d7391e5a29a6b50e34be2d17ca.png|''Supernova'' (2000) f7d06e433dc7125524fe14e70eb8d5ed.jpg|''Return to Me'' (2000) 1987–1992 Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1986 a.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-06-07h03m40s64.png|''Spaceballs'' (1987) vlcsnap-2013-03-22-01h05m03s195.png|''Overboard'' (1988) vlcsnap-2013-07-11-16h19m12s152.png|''A Fish Called Wanda'' (1988) 1994 (70th Anniversary) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1994 70th Anniversary.jpg 5bd1c88ca81f934290c415c91071be25.png|That's Entertainment III (1994) vlcsnap-2013-07-06-07h02m45s6.png|''Stargate'' (1994) 1999 (75th Anniversary) mgm 75.JPG|Print logo 8ed10070-65ec-4c20-b303-40a01ffd0e17.jpg|''Kiss the Sky'' (1998) Metro Goldwyn Mayer The Thomas Crown Affair.png|''The Thomas Crown Affair'' (1999) 1609832bea1b81e3e9983b553e22c9b4.png|''The World Is Not Enough'' (1999) GW428H232.jpeg|''3 Strikes'' (2000) 2001–2008 mgmwithurl.JPG fullsizeoutput_d20.jpeg 1ae8b1405955c5371ec3bd467ff7f811.png|''Josie and the Pussycats'' (2001) E271a77d53a21792ce5f557952471345.jpg|''What's the Worst That Could Happen?'' (2001) 9459a8401c772079444f84ddc23dce8d.png|''Legally Blonde'' (2001) Fargo (1996).png|''Fargo'' (1996, 2001 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-07-16-23h55m59s177.png|''Geromino'' (1962, 2001 reissue) From-russia-with-love-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''From Russia with Love'' (1963, 2001 reissue) The Little Girl Lives Down The Lane .png|''The Little Girl Who Lived Down The Lane'' (1976, 2001 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-11-08-10h42m09s15.png|''The Flamingo Kid'' (1984, 2002 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-11-08-10h53m55s161.png|''Prizzi's Honor'' (1985, 2002 reissue) d28355-4668.jpg|''The Care Bears Movie'' (1985, 2002 Reissue) d1ce20d458d69c7a9c5195950c708009.png|''Rollerball'' (2002) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Hart's War.png|''Hart's War'' (2002) d28355-25475.jpg|''Windtalkers'' (2002) Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-22h02m00s248.png|''The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course'' (2002) MGM_'Red_Dragon'_Opening.jpg|''Red Dragon'' (2002) 68168b2df36e9750b8761dd0c3febb41.png|''Die Another Day'' (2002) vlcsnap-2013-02-01-23h49m24s50.png|''Agent Cody Banks'' (2003) d28355-13390.jpg|''Bulletproof Monk'' (2003) 9572c12949f97731b2d792242c530867.jpg|''Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde'' (2003) d6e8682c56d54e2c50526f7216a49549.jpg|Uptown Girls (2003) d28355-12911.jpg|''Out of Time'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-01-02-22h11m08s60.png|''Good Boy!'' (2003) d28355-3932.jpg|''Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London'' (2004) d28355-10203.jpg|''Walking Tall'' (2004) Soul_Plane_(2004).jpg|''Soul Plane'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-07-31-02h23m16s207.png|''Stellaluna'' (2004) d28355-14024.jpg|''Wicker Park'' (2004) MGM 2005.png|''Me And You And Everyone We Know'' (2005) vlcsnap-2012-12-05-21h39m25s23.png|''Yours, Mine & Ours'' (2005) d28355-13486.jpg|''The Brothers Grimm'' (2005) Into The Blue (2005).png|''Into the Blue'' (2005) MGM The Pink Panther 2006.png|''The Pink Panther'' (Frame A, 2006) GW351H263.jpg|''The Pink Panther'' (Frame B, 2006) MGM Thepinkpanther2006.png|''The Pink Panther'' (Frame C, 2006) MGM.png|''The Pink Panther'' (Frame D, 2006) D28355-18465.jpg|''Rocky Balboa'' (2006) casinoroyale2.PNG|''Casino Royale'' (2006) Basic Instinct 2 (2006).png|''Basic Instinct 2'' (2006) d28355-14923.jpg|''Arthur and the Invisibles'' (2007) vlcsnap-2012-12-12-23h33m54s162.png|''Hannibal Rising'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h07m19s54.png|''Premonition'' (2007) 5b2af5d13361884875a7e107124527a3.jpg|''1408'' (2007) 68484f02607020f0c5ae7f6f26bf5bdf.jpg|''Her Best Move'' (2007) Lars And The Real Girl.png|''Lars And The Real Girl'' (2007) d28355-20623.jpg|''Superhero Movie'' (2008) mgm logo _2001__0001.jpg|''Igor'' (2008) 2008–2012 2008–2011 fullsizeoutput_c91.jpeg mgm2008.JPG|'Golden' version with byline (2009-2011) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 2008 b.jpg|Matted version of the 2008 logo MGM logo 2011.jpg|An alternate logo graphic from 2011. Metro Goldwyn Mayer Quantum of Solace.png|''Quantum of Solace'' (2008) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Valkyrie.png|''Valkyrie'' (2008) Mgm 2008.png|''The Pink Panther 2'' (2009) 164417.jpg|''Fame'' (2009) Mgm 15.jpg|''The Taking of Pelham 123'' (2009) A6f0f9ec8197ebee65bdc8070419e347.png|''Hot Tub Time Machine'' (2010) westside-story-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''West Side Story'' (1961, 2010 reissue) Screenshot (145).png|''Zookeeper'' (2011) 2011–2012 MGM_2011.jpg MGM 2011 logo.png MGM 2011 logo.jpg Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 2008 c.PNG vlcsnap-2012-12-12-12h35m43s23.png|''The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'' (2011) Metro Goldwyn Mayer 21 Jump Street.png|''21 Jump Street'' (2012) Wv brW01kWO SLpxGz1VsQ132851.png|''The Cabin in the Woods'' (2012) 048a4f204b511fa9bac44595f7d15a92.jpg|''Hope Springs'' (2012) 2012–present Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo (2012).jpg mgm2012.JPG|Early version Skyfall (2012).png|''Skyfall'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h16m13s15.png|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (2012) IMG_0371.PNG|''The Care Bears Movie'' (1985, 2012 reissue) MGM 2012.png|''Hansel And Gretel: Witch Hunters'' (2013) GI Joe Retaliation 2013.png|''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' (2013) Carrie (2013).png|''Carrie'' (2013) emjiem.png|''RoboCop'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-02-17-05h45m22s226.png|''Hercules'' (2014) mgmhotpusuit.png|''Hot Pursuit'' (2015) image-5.jpg|''Poltergeist'' (2015, A) image-7.jpg|''Poltergeist'' (2015, B) BabershopTheNextCitMGM.png|''Barbershop: The Next Cut'' (2016) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Me Before You.png|''Me Before You'' (2016) MGMM7Opening.png|''The Magnificent Seven'' (2016) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Everything, Everything.png|''Everything, Everything'' (2017) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Tomb Raider.png|''Tomb Raider'' (2018) vlcsnap-2018-06-08-14h48m01s009.png|''Sherlock Gnomes'' (2018) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Overboard.png|''Overboard'' (2018) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Creed II.png|''Creed II'' (2018) Variations In-credit logos 1924–1984 DZMB-FM 90.7.jpg|''Ben-Hur'' (1925) Topper-title-still.jpg|''Topper'' (1937) Ben-hur 1959 closing.jpg|''Ben-Hur'' (1959) 1760030421pizapw1416555665.jpg|''The Haunting'' (1963) Print logos 1986–present 1986–2011 MGM Logo.jpg 2011–present MGM 2012Logo.jpg MGM Logo.png Mgm 1.png MGM.jpg Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:International Category:Film broadcasters Category:Los Angeles Category:California Category:Movie studios Category:1916 Category:Mini-major film production companies of the United States Category:1924 Category:United Artists Category:Film distributors of the United States